


So the successful son can watch how the broken one has fallen

by Kalisca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loki Rides Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Neck. </p><p>"Even if we are foes on the battle field," mumbled Thor in his ear, fingers grasping the back of his tunic. "I feel so much joy with you in my arms, dear Loki." </p><p>Loki gently swept Thor's hair out of his eyes before setting his hand against the side of his jaw. "Stop talking and kiss me then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the successful son can watch how the broken one has fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 24th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was neck (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Loki might be a bit OOC at the end.
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

 

 

Thor knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was fully aware of it. He wasn't a fool, despite the things people were saying about him. It was his heart that was a complete idiot, making him feel emotions he shouldn't be feeling for his adopted brother since the beginning. But how gladly Loki had returned his feelings all those years ago, and how he hadn't even been able to look at him in the eye when they had come back on Asgard, as if it was his fault he was now trapped in his own kingdom. Even if Loki hated him at the moment, he still wanted to make things right between them, he wanted to see if he was physically healthy...

Who was he kidding, he wanted to touch him, kiss him better, until that self-hatred would disappear from his beautiful from his beautiful eyes...

He hadn't visited Loki yet, and Thor was anticipating and looking forward to their reunion. He knew where his cell was in the castle, but he had to wait after midnight to sneak past the guards. He wasn't supposed to meet murderers, after all. He knew Loki wouldn't be asleep, he liked to punish himself by depriving himself of sleep.

Guards were keeping the door, and he had to threaten them to let him pass, but it worked, and he entered the room where Loki was kept with unsteady feet. His cell was in the middle, glass walls making the Frost Giant visible wherever he was.

His back was facing him, and he had his long legs crossed under him, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Thor didn't try to lighten the sound of his heavy boots as he approached.

"Loki."

That seemed to bring back the god to reality. He slowly unfolded himself to stand up, and he turned to face whoever had been calling him.

"Thor. The mighty Thor. What brings your mighty presence in my humble cell?"

So, he was still angry. He looked like Thor had feared, with dark circles under his eyes, cheeked sunken in, pale lips. He was depriving himself of more than sleep.

"I came to see you, Loki. I wish I could have come earlier, but it was... difficult."

Loki let out a deep chuckle. "I guess Odin didn't want you to see your little adopted brother."

Thor ignored his comment and took a step forward, concerned blue eyes meeting indifferent green ones.

'How do they treat you here, Loki?"

"Like the beast that I am," Loki grunted. His tall frame swinged a bit, and Thor saw him stiffen his legs to stay on his feet.

"You are no beast, Loki, you never were. I will tell the guards to treat you better, I promise. By the nine realms, I would come give you food myself if I could."

"So the successful son can watch how the broken one has fallen..."

Thor had to fight the urge to bang on the glass. "You are not broken!" He was right before Loki now, and only the thin glass was separating them. "Despite everything you may think, you are still an Asgardian prince. You fought many battles at my side, and we shall fight together when Ragnarök comes.

Loki raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Is that why you came here, to gain back my trust?" He placed a hand against the glass, leaning towards it. "So you can fuck the prisoner?"

Maybe he thought saying those crude words would make Thor feel ashamed, disgusted with himself, but he wasn't. He loved Loki with all his heart, he knew him better than the Frost Giant perhaps did himself.

"I spent so many nights dreaming of your touch, Loki, of your pretty mouth on mine," he confessed in a low voice, his eyes gazing at his lips for a short moment. "Of being deep inside you, but do you know what I miss the most? Of your moans and screams of pleasure, of you begging me to take you. Oh, I am sure you remember how much you loved us fucking together as well, Loki."

Loki's breath had quickened, his pupils dilated, and Thor didn't need to look down to know he probably was hard. It'd been so long.

"What do you expect then, Thor? Will you break the glass to come to me?"

Thor smiled. "I am no fool, you are not the only one capable of searching through books. I have acquired a key that could let me pass through the barrier. You have to promise me something first, before I do that."

"What is it?" Loki frowned, even if he already knew the answer.

"Promise me you won't attempt to escape, Loki. You have to behave correctly if you want your punishment to lessen."

Loki sighed and removed his hand. He pursed his lips, but finally nodded.

"If it means I can spend time with you, then fine, I promise I won't."

This time, Thor grinned and had to muffle a loud laugh.

"Great! Step back a bit."

Loki did so, and Thor deeply breathed before taking a step foward, through the glass. The potion was working. He aimed right for Loki, wrapping his muscled arms around his slim waist and squeezing tight. He placed kisses on those high cheekbones, his nose, forehead, everywhere he could reach, and Loki let him, feeling warm for the first time since a long time. He chuckled when Thor's rugged beard scratch against his hairless face but didn't complain. At last he was feeling.

"Even if we are supposed to be foes on the battle field," mumbled Thor in his ear, fingers grasping the back of his tunic. "I feel so much joy with you in my arms, dear Loki."

Loki gently swept Thor's hair out of his eyes before setting his hand against the side of his jaw. "Stop talking and kiss me then."

The God of Thunder didn't need to be told twice, crushing their mouths together, his tongue already seeking entrance. His big hands roamed under his light tunic, delighted by the soft skin. He had been craving Loki for so long, and now they finally were reunited. He couldn't decide what he wanted most to do to him. Loki was more slim than before, almost skinny, but he was still as beautiful as before. And his littles moans and gasps were also as intoxicating under his assaults. Not that he was letting him be kissed and touched without doing anything back, that wouldn't have been his Loki. His own hands were everywhere, stroking his face and then his back, his chest, as if he couldn't settle on one place.

"What did you say you wanted to do to me?" He murmured against his lips, teasingly licking a corner of his mouth.

"I want to make you feel good tonight," he replied. He gasped when long digits went down on his stomach, caressing him through his clothes.

"Then please do so, dear Thor."

Loki's  **neck**  was one of his favorite places to tease, and Thor leaned down to gently nuzzle his nose right under his jaw, where he could feel his heart beat so fast, before kissing the same spot. He trailed his lips on the long column of his jugular and chuckled when Loki shuddered.

"You haven't forgot," Loki said, eyes closed, because that was one of his sweet spots.

"How could I?" He didn't complain as the trickster's fingers dig into his sides.

"Aren't you in a relationship with that Midgardian scientist?" Loki tried to hide his jealousy, but Thor knew him too well.

"Must we really discuss about this now? No, I am no more in relationship with her."

To his annoyance, Loki took a step back, features unreadable. "Why?" He slowly inched up his tunic, passing it above his unruly hair to let it fall in a corner of his cell.

"I thought I was bearing love for her, but it wasn't. I feel only protective over her, I wouldn't see her have my children," Thor explained, surprised he was still able to think properly after Loki had removed his pants as well, standing naked before him. What a glorious body he had.

He almost didn't catch Loki's words. "Because you see me bearing your little blond infants?" To this, Thor chuckled, the image coming to his mind.

"You have the power to morph your body at will, this would not surprise me." He quickly undressed too, not caring where his clothes landed, for he only had eyes for the other man.

"Would you rather ravish me in a female form?" Inquired Loki even as he was setting himself on his makeshift bed.

"Never, dear..." Remembering the lube tube in a pocket of his pants, he crouched down, exposing his muscled back and buttocks to Loki's stare who almost purred. His hard cock was leaking on his thigh, and it throbbed when Thor stood before him. He was like one of those antic greek statues, all in powerful and defined limbs, except for the small dick part. No, Thor was hung proportionally to the rest of his body: big and thick.

"Aren't you the most beautiful sight," Thor whispered as he made his way to the bed and on top of Loki. He sweetly kissed his lips, blond hair brushing his cheek. Loki melted under him, the pressure his whole body against him being the most wonderful feeling. He moaned when Thor attacked once more his neck with kisses and nibbles.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" He asked, bucking his hips. Thor's large hands encased them to make him stop, his usual blue eyes darkened with lust.

"I am the King, I do what I want." His fingers grasped his cock, gave it a tug. "And right now, the King wishes to taste you." He smirked as Loki twitched in his hand, and he got on his knees between his parted legs.

"Who knew you had such a talent with words?" He sighed and closed his eyes. Thor lapped the precum from his engorged head before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it. Loki wondered where Thor had learned so many tricks, elbows propped so he could watch his cock disappear into the other's mouth. Their eyes met and Thor kept the contact, humming around his shaft as he worked to make him scream with pleasure. He gently squeezed his scrotum, large lubed digits finding their way under to press against the puckering pink hole. Loki gasped and jerked off, grasping blond hair in a tight grip, but Thor merely groaned and shoved a finger all the way in, feeling the muscles spasm around it.

"Hurry, Thor!" He wouldn't last for much longer, given the lack of sexual activities these past months. Thor added another finger, and two of his were like four of the trickster's. They brushed against his prostate and made him see stars for a few seconds. A high moan echoed on the glass walls, and he didn't realize right away he was the one making that sound.

"Fuck, do that again, please!" He didn't care anymore if he had to beg, he only wanted to feel that delicious sensation again. Sweat was now covering his body, and he was beautiful with flushed cheeks and feverish eyes.

"I got you to swear and beg in the same sentence," Thor said as he let go of his cock, a smug look on his handsome face. Loki groaned in frustration and annoyance, and tried to focus on Thor's words. The God of Thunder grinned when he noticed the look Loki had on his face, and leaned down to capture his red lips in a searing kiss, his hips giving slow thrusts so his cock was rubbing on Loki's stomach.

"Do you wish we settle like this?" Thor asked with a husky voice. He wouldn't stop kissing the God of Mischief.

"No, let me be on top," Loki said, his tone letting Thor know he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was happy to roll on his back to watch Loki climb on him, pale thighs on either side of him. He helped him aligned himself on his large girth before he was sliding down on him, their eyes never letting go.

Thor groaned as warmth encased his dick. He was gripping Loki's hips so tightly he probably would leave imprints, but the trickster didn't seem to care in the least.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, worry making him bit his lips (also the fact Loki was fucking tight) and not think of his words.

Mixed feelings crossed the younger man, and a frown settled on his face. "I am no babe." He briskly let Thor's shaft almost all the way out of him before sinking back down, and Thor made a sound between a groan and a grunt. "I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief." He rested his hands on either side of Thor's broad shoulders to give himself some leverage as he began a fast pace, dark green eyes set on Thor. Narrow hips rolled and made him shudder in pleasure.

"I am-..."

"My Loki," the blond man replied.

Frowning, Loki shook his head, but he wouldn't stop rocking that big cock in him even if Odin was entering the room. "I am not yours."

"Yes, you are." Now Thor was getting mad despite Loki's delicious movements. He needed to prove a point, and for that he easily took the man in his arms and flicked him under him, putting his slim legs around his middle. "You are mine, Loki, you've always been." He nibbled his jaw and slid his large hands in his dark hair as he leaned on his forearms. "As I always have been yours," he finished, a whisper in his ear.

Loki couldn't really reply, for Thor pushed back in him, the angle making him press on his prostate. He tried to reply, but only gasps and broken words would escape him. Thor seemed to understand though, and he brought back their lips together. Loki tightened his hold around his waist and his blunt nails dig in his back, not that Thor minded. He buried his face in his hair and squeezed a hand between their slick bodies, wrapping it around his cock and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"My Loki..." Thor whispered over and over again against the shell of his ear. He felt his orgasm take over him and could only jerk up his hips a few times before he was sinking all the way inside, open mouth pressed against Loki's neck to silence himself.

"My Thor," purred Loki, his words vibrating against his lips, and Thor came hard, powerfully, and it left him boneless with heavy limbs on top of Loki who simply brushed away his hair from his damp face. He was the one to grunt when Thor managed his strong hand to continue his strokes on him, and he squeezed tighter. The thick cock still filling him, stretching him full, along with the cum, pushed him over the edge shortly after.

They were a messy heap on Loki's single bed, sheets entwined with their limbs. Their sated state couldn't be forever, however, and trying ot forget their places wouldn't change the reality. Thor raised his head from the crook of his neck to pepper his face with sweet kisses one last time. Loki made an annoyed sound, but didn't stop him, and a smile finally widened his pretty lips. He pulled him to his mouth by his blond mane, and Thor granted his silent request with a chuckle. They leisurely kissed, hot tongues meeting and wet sounds filling the cell.

"I have to go," mumbled Thor, a string of saliva still attaching their mouths for a short moment.

"Then go," Loki's eyes became distant, hiding his pain away.

Thor reluctantly got up from the bed and took his tunic from the floor. He cleared them both with it and kissed his belly button once done, making him squirm away with a small frown. That didn't discourage Thor however who simply chuckled and put on his underwear and pants back, not caring about his dirty tunic, and neither did Loki, still stretched on his too small bed. Thor crouched before him and placed his hand against his cheek, smiling when Loki leaned into his palm.

"Never forget that there is no one in the Nine Realms that I love more than you." Loki smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too. Go now."

"I will try to come back soon," Thor promised, finally letting him go after a last kiss. Loki watched him step through the glass and out of the room with a heavy heart, knowing things probably wouldn't go as they both wished they would.

 

**The end**


End file.
